Restoring data from backup is often a time-sensitive operation. As such, an organization may wish to minimize the downtime of applications that rely on stored data following a storage-system failure and/or other data-loss event.
However, some applications may require access to a large volume of data, and restoring a large volume of data using traditional approaches (e.g., by copying the entire volume from a remote location to local storage) may take a substantial amount of time. Unfortunately, this may result in a substantial amount of downtime for these applications. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for restoring data.